The Year of the Dark Rose
by Hategive
Summary: hello there...finally by best story...(or i hope it will be) anyways, here we are...at the 3rd edition of the 4 galaxies' tournament, where all guardians from all galaxies reach one planet to fight...this indeed will be a tournament beetween darkness and light! beware what you look for!


**The year of the Dark Rose (rise of the guardians fanfic)**

CHAPTER 1: the day has come!

"ost wake up…."

Nnh….

"WAKE UP DAMN ICE-CUBE!"

"Waaahhh!" Jack woke up with a start "WTH BUNNY?!" he screamed, eyes demanding an explanation

"we all are already in the globe room…apart you that were sleeping here in all of your _beauty"_ Bunny said

"why?! What's so important to talk about?" Jack asked

"today is the day!" Bunny said

"day for what?!" Jack continued, confused from such words

"we are going to the Dark Rose. So get up and come!" Bunny said as Jack got up, slowly enough to annoy Bunny further yet. The giant rabbit began tapping the ground with his feet in order to hurry Jack with his clothing.

As they both arrived in the globe room, they were greeted from North, Tooth, Sandy and…..

In the corner of the room, Jack noticed Pitch was sat in one of the chairs and immediately took a fighting stance

"chill out Jack" North patted the little one on the shoulder "we called him" North finished heading to the centre of the room

"and why?!" Jack asked

"he's coming with us" North said

"and exactly, Where?" Jack asked as North walked around

"you must know that every century, a tournament is held between the four galaxies, where are held matches in order to increase communication and bonds between all galaxies" North began as Tooth continued

"you see Jack, we'll go in a place where we'll meet others like us, guardians, of other planets and galaxies". Tooth finished

"okay this is a little confusing" Jack retorted, sitting down, taking care staying far away from Pitch

"the man in the moon is one of the creators of this tournament. He believes that we'll learn to help each other and beings of other galaxies like this" North finished as Jack nodded.

"so we are going in another world?" Jack asked

"yes. This year is the 4th century tournament and we are going to the planet _Dark Rose"_ North finished as Jack sighed

"Dark Rose?! it doesn't seem a friendly name for starters" Jack finished playing with his staff

"it's not bad actually. I've lived there…." North said turning to Pitch, his eyes darkening or so Jack thought "long ago…." North finished as Bunny got closer to Jack

"before the dark ages" Bunny whispered to him as Jack nodded.

"okay then, I built this right for this day!" North explained uncovering something huge.

"woah….this thing is wonderful" Jack said touching the machine

"it will teleport all of us on that planet…and there we'll find the others" North finished preparing the machine as Pitch got up

"you still didn't tell me why he's here too. If Mim summoned us guardians, then, why is he here?" Jack asked pointing to Pitch

"he may not be a guardian officially….but he's no less either...in a sense" North began sighing "he's the guardian of fear, even if he doesn't want to be one" North finished as Pitch tsk'ed and stood in front of the machine as well.

"ok….let's go!" North said and activated the engine…the next thing they knew was they were on planet Dark Rose.

"you still didn't tell me why are we going..." Jack pointed as North turned

"well actually is a long story but i'll tell you this." he said moving in circles "all galaxies have their leaders...Earth has the Mim and us while other planets have other guardians" North began as Jack nodded

"long time ago this tournament was created from the first 0 star and the first queen of nightmares...together they estabilished that, for the peace of the universe, a tournament should have been held once a century" North explain

"0 star?" Jack asked

" (0) is the level Jack! it's the strongest level for a star...her name's Hyria and she's the strongest star in all the universe...for now..." North pointed out

"oh...so she's like Sandy?" Jack asked

"in a way, yes...they're both stars...Sandy controls dreams while Hyria controls light itself" North said

"wow..." Jack said

"wow indeed...as to answer your question, this tournament is held in order to increase communication and understanding beetween all guardians of all galaxies...where we are going there will be no fear for the darkness nor for the light..." North said as he turned, his hands spread wide

"it's called NEW AGE" North said "it's not a golden, not a dark age...it's a new age...a place where stars and nightmares live in harmony without taking the other out!" North finished, turning to Pitch in a dark glare.

"but...everyone can fight?" Jack asked

"indeed...all people over 300 years of age can battle...but this year is the only year that's different! because everybody can fight! even the underaged..." North finished as Jack nodded

(this is very interesting9 Jack thought (even if...is a little scaring) Jack looked out of the window bringing Pitch's stare right on him

"scared Frost?" Pitch asked with an evil grin

"you wish" Jack finished

in a corner, was Sandy staring right out of the window in thought

(i hope everything will be alright) he thought getting back to the others as they finished traveling through space, reaching planet "dark rose".


End file.
